Digimon Tokyo Code: 893
by Rayana Wolfer
Summary: Um cadáver, uma arma desaparecida, um copo de GHB e um código misterioso. Taichi é um jovem policial envolvido num assassinato impossível. Numa aventura que quase o empurra para a morte, só Yamato, Sora e Agumon o podem ajudar. AU.
1. Manhã Atribulada

**~ Capítulo I ~**

**Manhã Atribulada**

A chuva torrencial inundava as ruas atribuladas da madrugada de Tóquio. Automóveis buzinavam com impaciência nas estradas e as pessoas atropelavam-se umas nas outras nas ruas, praguejando toda a vez que alguém lhes impedia acidentalmente o caminho.

Taichi Yagami fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava dentro do seu escritório, no 8º andar do departamento da polícia de Tóquio. A janela do seu gabinete particular era uma enorme parede transparente reforçada com vidro duplo e betão armado. Dali ele podia observar tranquilamente todo o cenário da cidade – era isso que fazia naquele momento, pensativo, de costas voltadas para o monte de papéis acumulados na sua secretária. O jovem detective largou um enorme bocejo e esfregou os olhos lacrimejantes de sono. Dava tudo por estar no conforto da sua cama…

De súbito, alguém bateu à porta, abrindo-a e entrando sem cerimónias.

- Às vezes tenho inveja do teu trabalho… – resmungou a voz de Yamato – Tens aqui uma visita!

Taichi mal o ouviu. Desviou o cabelo comprido e selvagem dos olhos e resmungou. Não estava com disposição para falar com ninguém…

- O que é que queres? – retrucou secamente, sem olhar para trás.

Yamato Ishida suspirou com impaciência. Adentrou no escritório com passos pesados e respondeu num tom glacial.

- Antes que eu me esqueça… Vim entregar-te isto. – ele atirou com uma resma de papéis para cima da mesa – O Ken quer ver o teu relatório daqui a duas horas, sem falta. E é melhor começares já, porque se não lhe entregares os papéis preenchidos, ele ainda avança com um processo disciplinar e põe-te na rua…

- Já percebi! Tá bem, tá bem! – interrompeu Taichi zangado; girou a cadeira 180 graus e pôs-se de frente para a secretária – Dá cá essa m…

A voz ficou-lhe presa na garganta quando olhou em frente. Yamato não estava sozinho. Havia ali uma mulher ruiva, de cabelo curto, saia de fazenda e botas de camurça, que lhe sorriu quando os seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Sora! – reconheceu.

Yamato revirou os olhos.

- Podias prestar mais atenção ao telefone. A funcionária da portaria anda a tentar ligar-te há meia hora…

Taichi deitou-lhe um olhar assassino, mas Sora limitou-se a sorrir nervosamente.

- Tudo bem; eu encontrei-me com o Ken lá em baixo e passei boa parte do tempo a conversar com ele… – ela sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá, ali ao lado, e olhou em volta curiosa – Então, como é que andam as coisas por aqui?

Yamato enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e encolheu os ombros.

- O mesmo do costum…

- Péssimas! – ladrou Taichi com brusquidão. Levantou-se da cadeira tão depressa que os outros dois sobressaltaram-se: agarrou no jornal que estava aberto em cima da secretária e atirou-o bruscamente para o colo de Sora, com um efeito dramático – Lê isto!

A jovem pareceu albardada com a atitude dele, mas atendeu-lhe ao pedido, sem fazer perguntas. Pegou delicadamente no jornal e perscrutou com os olhos a primeira página. As sobrancelhas dela arquejaram-se de espanto.

**HOMICÍDIO EM ODAIBA - YAGAMI METE OS PÉS PELAS MÃOS - O ASSASSINO AGRADECE! (pág. 5)**

Sora deitou uma olhada inquiridora a Taichi, que parecia disposto a enforcar alguém; tremia ligeiramente. Yamato fez carranca, como se estivesse farto daquilo. Ela folheou o jornal e, quando encontrou o artigo, começou a lê-lo em voz alta:

_"Há bens que vêm por mal" - a frase satírica do poeta parisiense revelou-se verídica hoje de madrugada, dia 21 de Outubro, pelas 02:16 horas, quando um homem foi morto a tiro na PoseiDon Club, a Sudoeste de Odaiba._

"Eu e os meus amigos chamámos imediatamente a polícia e uma ambulância" afirma uma testemunha, amigo da vítima "Ficámos assustados, é claro".

A vítima foi Takeshi Takao, 21 anos, que se ausentou do seu círculo de amigos durante alguns segundos "para ir buscar bebidas". Segundo os relatos, o autor dos disparos tinha o rosto oculto por uma máscara e nenhuma testemunha lhe descobriu a identidade antes que se pusesse em fuga.

A sequência dos disparos causou o pânico geral pelos clientes da casa que viram a vítima cair violentamente no chão, atingido no peito. Todavia parece que a balbúrdia passou despercebida aos ouvidos do detective Yagami Taichi, que ironicamente frequentava o Clube nessa mesma noite e não se apercebeu imediatamente do ocorrido. Testemunhas afirmam que o assassino poderia ter sido capturado rapidamente, se Yagami não se encontrasse demasiado desorientado para perceber que decorria um homicídio mesmo debaixo do seu nariz.

Takeshi Takao faleceu dentro da ambulância enquanto esta o encaminhava para o Hospital. Interrogámos várias testemunhas que se mostraram bastante abaladas. "Eu não sabia que havia um polícia dentro da casa" desculpou-se o amigo da vítima, naturalmente indignado quando foi informado dos acontecimentos "Mas penso que o dever de um polícia é prender os criminosos".

A polícia chamada ao local chegou vinte minutos depois da nossa equipe de reportagem, já demasiado tarde para deter o fugitivo. Yagami Taichi recusou-se a prestar declarações quando saiu do Clube, desobedecendo às ordens que os jornalistas ouviram do Chefe do Departamento de Homicídios para que permanecesse no local.

Ichijouji confessa-se abalado com os acontecimentos e garante estarem a investigar exaustivamente o caso; não teceu quaisquer comentários a propósito da negligência do seu colega, embora tenha comentado que "não era normal".

_As investigações procedem._

Sora parou de ler. Havia uma fotografia a cores do lado esquerdo do texto. Mostrava a fachada de uma casa que ela conhecia, com as letras "PoseiDon" em luzes de néon. Viu a fotografia do rosto de Tai, Yamato e de Ken que evitavam, de mau humor, uma multidão entusiástica de jornalistas curiosos.

Na fotografia Taichi vestia exactamente a mesma roupa que usava naquele mesmo momento: camisa branca e calça cinzenta. Yamato tinha o mesmo cabelo comprido e louro, olhos azuis determinados, e trajava a farda oficial da polícia japonesa. Ichijouji Ken também estava fardado; o seu cabelo semi-comprido dava-lhe um ar jovial e estranhamente informal para alguém de cargo tão importante como Chefe Departamental.

- Oh, francamente… – Sora parecia com dificuldade em digerir o que tinha lido; revirou a página, pondo-se à procura de alguma indicação em baixo do texto – Quem é que escreveu isto?

Yamato fez uma careta, como se ela tivesse tocado no ponto fraco da questão.

- Jun Motomiya… Há hábitos que nunca mudam…

O Clube Poseidon era uma discoteca famosa na zona; o pior é que era frequentada por todo o tipo de pessoas. Particularmente, Sora não aprovava o tipo de mulheres que lá andavam "a fazer serviços". Sabia que Tai raramente frequentava esse lugar e que, quando o fazia, era para deter o tráfico de droga a mandato da polícia. Não era a primeira vez que apanhava casos associados a verdadeiras redes internacionais…

Mas o mesmo Taichi parecia agora demasiado furioso ou nauseado para falar. Sora observou de novo o jornal e, respirando fundo, atirou-o com desprezo para o lado.

- Estou a ver… Ela esqueceu-se de dizer que foste atrás do homem da arma. Disseram-me que passaste a noite toda acordado, a tentar seguir-lhe o rasto.

Quando terminou de dizer isto, reparou que Taichi estava perplexo a olhar para ela.

- Como é que sabes isso…?

- Já disse, o Ken esteve a contar-me o que aconteceu – explicou ela deitando um olhar amuado ao noivo – O Yamato não foi dormir a casa, por isso fiquei preocupada e vim cá ter para saber o que se passa…

- Desculpa… esta noite foi um pouco cheia – justificou Yamato com um ar apologético. Sora anuiu com um sorriso, como se isto fosse o suficiente para esquecer o assunto. Contudo, olhou preocupada para Taichi, que continuava calado.

- Taichi… – disse ela, esperando uma resposta dele. Mas como ele não disse nada e continuou reservado, ela acrescentou – Como é que a tua arma desapareceu?

Taichi olhou para ela consternado; pareceu envergonhado com a pergunta.

- Eu… não sei. Só percebi que a pistola tinha desaparecido esta manhã… mas eu podia jurar que a tinha comigo na hora do… er… Eu… - hesitou e calou-se sem motivo aparente.

Sora observou-o sem perceber; teve a leve suspeita de que se esforçava por recuperar a linha de raciocínio, até vê-lo piscar os olhos e desviar o olhar para o chão. Mas não pôde perguntar o que acontecera, porque a voz de Yamato resmungou e preencheu o silêncio:

- Ele é burro e não pensa. O mais provável é que lhe tenham roubado a arma e a tenham usado no crime! Levar uma arma para uma casa de alterne e deixar-se roubar tão facilmente… Ora! Francamente…

Taichi fulminou-o com o olhar e ia abrir a boca para responder, mas Sora antecipou-se agindo a tempo de evitar uma briga.

- Já encontraram alguma pista? – não ocultou a sua curiosidade; olhou ansiosa para Yamato.

- Não… Não adiantámos muita coisa durante a noite. As impressões digitais são demasiadas para poder seguir qualquer rasto… – respondeu ele debilmente, algo desmoralizado – Mas mandámos analisar as balas que ficaram dentro do corpo. Eu trouxe agora os papéis.

Taichi pareceu levar um choque eléctrico quando ouviu isto.

- O quê…? Já tens os resultados?

- Sim, dá uma olhada aos papéis que te dei. A balística mandou-os há cinco minutos. Nem os vi ainda…

Como activado por uma alavanca, Tai lançou-se à secretária e começou a remexer furiosamente nos papéis, murmurando qualquer coisa baixinho. Com a mesma brusquidão com que começara, parou de folhear as páginas, detendo-se em uma delas.

Aos poucos, a perplexidade apareceu-lhe estampada no rosto. Ficou calado durante quase um minuto e isto fez Yamato protestar em sinal de impaciência.

- E então?

- Merda…

- O que foi?

Taichi empalideceu. Deixou-se cair na cadeira (quase tropeçou) e olhou para Yamato, sem forças.

- Pistola .40 Smith & Wesson… Só pode ser a minha…

Seguiu-se um silêncio carregado e incomodativo; Sora olhava para ele perplexa. Yamato respirou fundo e passou a mão pela nuca, desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Meu… desculpa-me dizer isto… mas eu não posso deixar de concordar com a Jun numa coisa: ontem à noite meteste os pés pelas mãos. Acho que estás metido num bom sarilho se encontrarem a pistola, com as tuas impressões digitais…

Falai do óbvio. Taichi respondeu qualquer coisa entre dentes e fechou os olhos, comprimindo o rosto com as mãos, como se quisesse amaldiçoar os Onis pela sua sorte. Como diabo ele se metera naquilo? Além disso, não se lembrava de ter entrado da PoseiDon Club, naquela noite. Já tentara explicar isso a toda a gente, mas nem mesmo Yamato parecia acreditar nele. Sora parecia atarantada – continuava a observar Taichi com singular preocupação.

Como ele não dizia mais nada e continuava a resmungar entre dentes, Yamato tratou de resumir os factos.

- Portanto, tudo aponta para o seguinte: roubaram-te a pistola e depois usaram-na. A questão é: onde está a porra da arma?

- O Ken vai matar-me, quando descobrir… - balbuciou Taichi de voz abafada; como se não o tivesse ouvido.

- Honestamente, acho que ele já sabe. Caso contrário não deixaria a Sora entrar.

Isto fez Taichi levantar os olhos para ele; olhou de relance para Sora, antes de voltar a encará-lo.

- Como assim?

Yamato hesitou ao ser alvo do olhar inquiridor do amigo; mas foi sincero.

- Bom… sejamos realistas. Eu acho que ele não te vai deixar participar no caso, Tai. Só te trouxe o calibre das balas porque me pediste. Outra equipe está a interrogar as testemunhas, neste preciso momento – esclareceu ele – …e convenhamos… o Ken está bastante desiludido contigo.

Taichi moveu-se lentamente e deixou-se cair pesadamente para trás, na cadeira. Girou-a e recomeçou a observar a cidade através do vidro, atrás da secretária. Permaneceu em silêncio.

- E então? Vais tentar explicar-nos o que raio te aconteceu durante a noite? Toda a gente ficou a olhar para ti quando respondeste ao inquérito. A forma como te comportaste… não foi das melhores também…

- Já disse mais de mil vezes: eu não me lembro – replicou a voz de Tai secamente – E não sei o que me deu, dentro daquela sala. Estava desorientado…

Sora pareceu ainda mais surpreendida com a resposta dele; mas Yamato revirou os olhos, como se achasse aquilo tudo um absurdo.

- Desisto! – rosnou, virando as costas e dirigindo-se para a porta de saída. Parecia ter encerrado ali o assunto.

- Como assim…? – inquiriu Sora, aturdida, olhando alternadamente para os dois. Não queria que a discussão acabasse com eles os dois zangados – Taichi, o que aconteceu no inquérito?

- Queres saber o que eu acho? – Yamato interrompeu-a, parando a meio do caminho e voltando-se encolerizado para o amigo, que ainda estava de costas – Bebeste demais! Apanhaste uma grande bebedeira e nem percebeste o que te estava a acontecer quando começaram os disparos! Rico exemplo! Não me espantava nada se te metessem na rua ainda hoje!

Sora fechou os olhos, à espera que rebentasse uma bomba ali dentro; quase adivinhava que Taichi e Yamato iam começar a gritar como de costume, mas…

Fez-se silêncio.

Ela reabriu os olhos, confusa. Para perplexidade do próprio Yamato, Taichi não respondeu. Não disse absolutamente nada. Sora não lhe viu o rosto porque ele ainda estava de costas a olhar para a cidade, através do vidro. Nenhum deles fez ideia do efeito que aquelas palavras tinham produzido.

Todavia, quando ele voltou a falar… tinha uma voz resignada e exausta que não era normal.

- …é… tens razão…

Ninguém soube o que dizer. Sora começou a achar que a sua presença ali era indesejada. Pensou que os devia deixar sozinhos e ir-se embora. Afinal de contas, aquilo não era problema dela. Talvez o amigo não quisesse falar na sua presença…

Mas antes que ela fizesse um gesto, Yamato insistiu:

- Taichi, conhecemo-nos há anos. Pensei que pelo menos a nós podias contar alguma coisa.

- Não tem nada a ver convosco! – Taichi mostrou-se ofendido – Eu não me lembro do que fui lá fazer, ok? Lembro-me de ir tomar um copo e, quando dei por mim, estavam todos a gritar – explicou miseravelmente; não sabia dizer se tremia de frio ou nervosismo – Na altura não percebi o que estava a acontecer. No inquérito perguntaram-me se eu tinha estado com alguém, mas estive sempre sozinho! Caramba! Se me tivessem roubado a arma, eu tinha percebido, não? – voltou-se novamente para eles, indignado.

Do outro lado, Yamato tinha os braços cruzados no peito e um olhar entediado.

- A arma não saiu do coldre sozinha, Tai…

- Taichi… - Sora balbuciou, um pouco hesitante.

Quando o amigo lhe respondeu com um olhar inquiridor, ela percebeu que tinha estado a observá-lo fixamente até então. Pestanejou, e desviou o olhar, ruborizada. Mas teve tempo de lhe estudar os gestos e não pôde deixar de lhe estranhar a postura…

Receava que fosse uma pergunta estúpida mas, de qualquer forma, engoliu e arriscou.

- Taichi, por acaso, não analisaram o copo que te deram a beber?

O efeito destas palavras surtiu maior impacto do que ela esperava. Yamato desviou o olhar para encará-la quase assustado.

Por seu lado, Taichi encarou-a como se não a reconhecesse.

- Não estás a sugerir que…?

- Meu Deus…! – Yamato avançou bruscamente para a secretária; fê-lo tão de repente que Taichi pensou que ele ia atacá-lo – Dá-me o telefone! Depressa!

- O quê?

- Dá-me isso!

- O q…?

Arrancou o auscultador do descanso e discou furiosamente um número.

- Yamato, o que é que estás a fazer?

Yamato agarrou numa caneta e num papel enquanto esperava. Não lhe respondeu. Só falou quando atenderam a chamada e a voz dele ressoou por todo o gabinete.

- Alô? Fala Ishida… (pausa) Sim, é isso. (pausa) A área desta manhã ainda está isolada…? Sim, sim, isso mesmo… (pausa) Ainda estão à procura de pistas…? (pausa) Óptimo! Quero que me façam um favor; máxima urgência! Esperem só um segundo…

Tapou o bocal do telefone e dirigiu ao colega um olhar penetrante.

- Em que mesa estiveste a beber ontem à noite?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas… Pareceu perplexo consigo mesmo. Descobriu que não sabia responder à pergunta. Não se lembrava.

- Agora que falas nisso… – arriscou uma olhada a Sora. Ainda não acreditava exactamente que aquilo pudesse ser a resposta ao seu problema, mas...

Yamato voltou a falar para o telefone, com mais determinação do que nunca.

- Quero que analisem o conteúdo de todos os copos, vazios ou cheios, em todas as mesas! Sim, já! Qualquer vestígio de droga, sedativo, hipnótico… que me seja contactado imediatamente! Quero um relatório completo! Enviem uma cópia do papel para o Ichijouji!

Desligou o telefone com brusquidão e quando se levantou, acrescentou:

- Sora, mereces um prémio! É estúpido que ninguém tenha pensado nisso! Vou mostrar os papéis ao Ken e vou falar-lhe nisso imediatamente!

Sora corou; Yamato agarrou no papel com as informações do calibre da pistola e correu para a porta. Mas antes de abri-la, acrescentou:

- Tai, acho que devias aproveitar e ir fazer uma visita à enfermaria.

Taichi parecia aparvalhado. Sem lhe dar tempo de responder, Sora levantou-se e foi a favor da ideia. Parecia ter esperado esse momento.

- Tai, anda daí.

- Mas eu estou óptimo! – reclamou o outro.

- Tanto quanto sei tens estado uma pilha de nervos desde que esta história começou – retrucou Yamato obstinado – É a tua oportunidade para calar a boca dessa Jun. Se alguém deitou alguma droga no teu copo para te tirar a arma, o efeito não deve ter desaparecido faz muito tempo. Ainda só passaram sete horas desde que tudo começou. Sora, desculpa, tenho que ir andando.

Ele desapareceu enquanto o diabo esfrega um olho. Deixou um Taichi completamente confundido a matutar do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Uma droga? Fazia algum sentido… Ele não conseguia arranjar outra explicação para aquele black-out…

Aliás, só nesse momento percebeu porque as mãos lhe tremiam vagamente.

- Taichi… - balbuciou Sora ansiosa – Anda lá…

Ele não insistiu. Levantou-se e deixou-se acompanhar por ela.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Sim, vai haver Digimons.

O título aponta para isso. =P


	2. Gama Hidroxibutirato

**~ Capítulo II ~**

**Gama-Hidroxibutirato**

- GHB?

- Sim… a droga foi encontrada num copo de whisky – disse um polícia fardado – Encontrámos as impressões digitais do Yagami-san na superfície do copo e também na mesa. Ele foi drogado deliberadamente.

Ichijouji Ken era inspetor da 1ª divisão do Departamento de Homicídios. Apesar de ser ainda muito novo (com 22 anos), rapidamente subida de posto, considerado um génio mesmo entre os policiais mais dotados. Mas naquele momento, estava de olhos esbugalhados a olhar para o relatório das análises feita aos vários copos encontrados no Clube, tão espantado como os colegas. Permaneceu sentado na sua cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa do seu gabinete.

Com um semblante grave, dirigiu um olhar significativo a Yamato, que estava ali de pé e de braços cruzados. Tinha um ar difícil de decifrar. Mordia uma unha e observava ele mesmo uma cópia do papel, pensativo. Ainda lhe custava acreditar, mas Sora acertara em cheio e dera provas de que o seu 4º ano no curso de medicina não estava a ser investido à toa. Quando tirou os olhos do papel e olhou para Ken, este anuiu significativamente, dizendo:

- Significa que o Yagami-san não mentiu. Alguém o pôs deliberadamente fora de combate.

Ken voltou a olhar para o relatório e pôs-se a massajar o queijo com um vinco na testa. O agente da polícia que lhe trouxera as análises pediu para ser dispensado. Yamato abriu-lhe pessoalmente a porta e, quando a voltou a fechar, um momento de silêncio preencheu a atmosfera do escritório.

Ken recostou-se na sua cadeira e refletiu em voz alta:

- O GHB causa perdas de individualidade, sonolência e lapsos de memória prolongados… muito perigosa quando é administrada juntamente com álcool. Mas é usado muitas vezes em bebidas, em casos de estupro – explicou numa voz ponderada.

Yamato ouvia-o atento, sem saber exatamente onde queria chegar. Aparentemente, a única coisa que tinha roubado a Taichi fora a arma. Mas se o seu senso comum estivesse correto, Ken estava naquele momento a avaliar todas as possibilidades de Taichi ser ou não culpado.

- Todos os dias há casos de administração de GHB em bebidas, nas discotecas, para violar jovens mulheres. A vítima obedece aos preceitos do violador sem resistir. Quando recupera a consciência, acorda num lugar completamente diferente sem se recordar de como foi lá parar. O mais normal é sentir sintomas posteriores, como tremores, náuseas e sensação de embriaguez…

Yamato engoliu em seco e sentiu-se verdadeiramente desamparado ao perceber a linha de raciocínio do amigo recém-promovido. Era um sinal indireto para que Yamato dissesse alguma coisa em defesa.

- Ken... ele não estava em condições para disparar nenhuma arma. Eu vi-o; ele mal parecia saber onde estava. - disse com voz impaciente – Não me digas que pensas que…?

O jovem adulto respirou fundo e baixou o olhar, com um ar preocupado.

_- Yamato… Tu estavas lá. Fizemos-lhe o teste de pólvora._

Novo silêncio. Ken acrescentou:

- …um teste que deu positivo.

A este ponto, Yamato abriu a boca para protestar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ainda é cedo para tirar conclusões, eu sei – continuou Ken, levantou uma mão para ele se conter, e teve sucesso, porque Yamato respirou fundo – Há muitas contradições que têm de ser esclarecidas. Uma delas, é este "homem mascarado" que todos viram fugir pela porta dos fundos… Mas não podes recusar os factos: o Taichi é o maior suspeito neste momento!

Bateram à porta, e Yamato não teve oportunidade de responder. Meio contra a vontade, dirigiu uma olhada ao amigo antes de pisar o comprimento do soalho para ir abri-la. Duas pessoas entraram no escritório de Ken a conversar em voz alta. Um deles gesticulava indignado:

- Estou parvo! Olhem a facilidade com que encontram estas drogas! Ele nem sequer é vendido ao público no Japão! Mesmo no mercado negro, deve custar uma pipa de massa!

- Não é difícil... é só saber onde procurar...

Um deles era o detective Toshida Yamato (sim, tinha o mesmo nome de Yamato) – era parcialmente calvo e usava um bigode fino que o impregnava com uma aura intelectual, mas tempestiva. Tinha olhos penetrantes que pareciam ter visão raio-x. O outro sujeito era o médico legista, Tomoeda Yuuki. Vestia uma bata branca e, naquele momento, as linhas do seu rosto formavam um semblante nervoso. Tinha na mão o papel com as análises que ele próprio fizera.

- Ichijouji-san, desculpe o atraso. Queríamos voltar o mais breve possível, mas o caso de Shibuya atrasou-nos – Toshida aproximou-se para apertar a mão do chefe. Ken respondeu coordialmente ao gesto, mas não saudou o médico legista porque já o tinha visto nessa madrugada. Ao sentar-se novamente, Yuuki começou o relatório:

- Os cães não encontraram vestígios de droga em nenhum lugar das imediações. Mas encontrámos vestígios de pólvora em vários lugares, no exterior.

- O quê? - Yamato e Ken ficaram surpreendidos.

Toshida anuiu e pôs as mãos atrás das costas para completar o seu relatório, também com sério.

- Houve um tiroteio. Depois de terem matado o rapaz, o nosso homem fugiu pela porta da cozinha. Alguém o perseguiu e o intimidou, porque foi obrigado a usar a arma contra o perseguidor para se por em fuga. O calibre das duas balas encontradas é o mesmo. Por azar ninguém ficou ferido, porque uma amostra de sangue era o que nos convinha neste momento…

- Credo, homem! Você queria mais sangue além do do morto! O Yagami podia ter morrido...

- Mas isso não explica que a pólvora que detectamos nele seja…

- Essa é a outra pista… - afirmou Toshida, agitando o bigode.

- Qual…?

_- Esse pirralho, o Taichi._

Yamato viu o detective olhar intensamente para Ken, como se o quisesse devorar. Parecia ansioso por falar.

- Desembuche homem!

Toshida sorriu, e como se lhe tivessem dado a ordem por que tanto esperara, não hesitou.

- Ichijouji, tenho certeza! O culpado sabia que ele ia estar presente!

Descruzou as mãos atrás das costas, para por-se a andar pelo gabinete e ir explicando:

- Vejamos bem – começou – Coloquemo-nos no lugar da pessoa que comprou a droga. Quem compraria uma droga ilegal para dar um passeio com um frasco no bolso? – disparou a pergunta para o ar e rodou sobre os calcanhares, parado, aguardando a resposta. O médico legista murmurou.

- Uma estupidez.

- Concordo. Então, esta pessoa conseguiu passar pelos seguranças do Clube, administrou a droga sem que o Yagami suspeitasse, e conseguiu ainda escapar ileso, sem deixar rasto.

- Então, o autor dos tiros é a mesma pessoa que lhe deu GHB?

- Não necessariamente. Mas o culpado sabia que uma arma ia estar presente no clube, e só a conseguiu obter graças à droga. Portanto, sim. Acho que podemos falar da mesma pessoa, ou dois cúmplices.

Ken concentrou o olhar no rosto de Yamato, o autor da pergunta, e acrescentou.

- O curioso é a forma como mataram o jovem Takeshi. Não foi um homicídio incidental. Foi um assassinato deliberado de um homem que se aproveitou da confusão da multidão para encobrir o crime.

- …com uma arma que não lhe pertencia – concluiu o detective, que esboçou um sorriso significativo. Ao atrair a atenção deles continuou – As únicas pessoas no Japão autorizadas a transportar armas são os agentes da Polícia Japonesa. Isso significa que o culpado, provavelmente, não teve outro remédio senão roubar a arma de um agente. Mas uma pessoa não se arrisca a roubar uma arma de fogo, se não tiver certeza que o homicídio vai ser um sucesso. Sou tentado a acreditar que esta pessoa conhece o Yagami. Ninguém sai à rua com o nome da profissão escrito na testa! A pessoa conhece-o o suficiente para saber que ele é um agente da polícia! Sabia que o roubo ia correr bem, assim como o crime.

Yamato levantou o olhar e franziu vagamente o sobrolho. Não sabia dizer porquê, mas a ideia de um amigo de Taichi forçá-lo a entregar a arma para matar outra pessoa eram-lhe simplesmente bizarra. Taichi escolhia muito bem as amizades, e não era dado a intimidades…

- Esperem um pouco… – ergueu uma sobrancelha – O Tai não tem o hábito de frequentar o Clube. Ás vezes é obrigado a lá entrar, por causa do serviço, mas ele francamente detesta aquele lugar! Se um amigo dele o convidasse para um encontro, para beber um copo, a Poseidon Club seria o último lugar onde marcariam um encontro. O Taichi iria estranhar. E se ele não estava de serviço ontem à

_noite, como é que o podiam arrastar para lá?_

- Utilizemos o senso comum. O Yagami pode ter sido forçado por alguma circunstância – deduziu Toshida Yamato com um olhar penetrante – Quando entrou, não estava sob o efeito de qualquer droga. Portanto, ele foi lá consciente. Deve ter ido lá com um objectivo concreto… mais que não seja o de experimentar novas emoções. Ele é jovem – ele sorriu para o médico legista, que riu do comentário.

Yamato revirou os olhos. Continuavam a fazer Taichi passar por um idiota mesmo depois de comprovarem que ele fora tão vítima daquela situação como o morto? Por favor…

Ken pigarreou, tentando chamar os presentes à razão. Toshida captou a mensagem e continuou a falar, coçando o bigode com o dedo mindinho. Puxou o papel que Yamato tinha na mão e pôs-se a observá-lo, enquanto falava.

- Mas suponhamos que alguma coisa suspeita impeliu o Yagami para que entrasse no clube. Se nenhum amigo o convidou, então podemos assumir que um estranho o convidou. Se é assim, como fizeram isso? – antes que alguém lhe desse uma resposta, ele adiantou-se – Podem tê-lo atraído para lá. Usado chantagem, talvez. Qualquer coisa que o levasse a estar presente, precisamente àquela hora, naquele local, com uma arma. E depois de o drogar, bastou tirar-lhe a arma, correr para o lugar estratégico, apertar o gatilho e fugir…

Yamato fungou, com ar incrédulo.

- Isso é uma estupidez! Pense um pouco – exclamou sem pensar muito bem no que estava a dizer. Só depois tomou consciência das suas palavras agressivas e acrescentou – A pessoa não teve problemas em comprar GHB no mercado negro. Qual seria o problema de comprar uma arma, também no mercado negro? Qual seria o interesse?

Toshida anuiu com a cabeça, como se achasse óbvio.

- O calibre da bala coincide perfeitamente com a arma desaparecida! As pistolas .40 Smith & Wesson são o modelo-padrão dos agentes desta esquadra. Como já disse: homem sabia que alguém ia estar naquele lugar, armado, naquele momento. Francamente, não vejo outra explicação. O homem queria incriminar o Taichi! - exclamou em tom vitorioso.

Yamato revirou os olhos, mas Ken sorriu e olhou-o interessado.

- E se você estiver errado? E se estivermos a falar de duas armas Smith & Wesson, que por coincidência estiveram no mesmo lugar?

- Você acredita que isto é uma coincidência? – perguntou o semi-careca, irritado.

- Infelizmente o criminoso está-se borrifando para o que eu acredito - respondeu Ken – Que explicação você dá para que as testemunhas nos falem de um "homem mascarado" que fugiu, perseguido pelo Yagami?

- É uma manobra de diversão de um cúmplice – rosnou – Há coisa mais cliché que um homem vestido de preto, com uma meia enfiada na cabeça?

A guerra de argumentos levantava um clima instável. Yamato tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas sentia-se reduzido diante os dois mestres de revelação de homicídios, Ken Ichijouji e Toshida

_Yamato. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse parecia facilmente refutável…_

A voz de Ken voltou a falar, recompondo a ordem na discussão. Levantou-se e apoiou ambas as mão na secretária.

- Aquilo que eu sugiro é tratarmos o GHB como um caso diferente. Estou disposto a aceitar a sua teoria, mas não nos podemos precipitar em conclusões. Se você estiver certo… estou curioso para descobrir porque o criminoso não deixou a arma para nós a descobrirmos, com as impressões digitais do Taichi.

- A arma pode ser encontrada a qualquer momento pela equipe de triagem, enquanto estamos aqui a conversar! – rosnou Toshida com ar teimoso. O pobre médico legista era o único que tinha ficado calado durante toda a conversa, e parecia assustado com aquela esgrima furiosa de deduções.

- Já enviaram uma equipe de investigação, para descobrir a origem da droga? – Yamato mudou de assunto; receava que os dois detectives começassem novamente uma discussão, como sempre acontecia. Ken pareceu dirigir-lhe um olhar agradecido.

- Só existem duas formas de conseguir o GHB: ou foi comprado no mercado negro (o que não é impossível numa casa de alterne), ou alguém o roubou de um hospital.

Os outros dois observaram-no com ar curioso. Era um novo elemento que colocavam na mesa de hipóteses.

- Um hospital? – repetiu Toshida – Porquê?

Foi finalmente a vez do médico legista falar, na sua voz tipicamente nervosa.

- O GHB foi durante muito tempo usado em cirurgias, para anestesiar pacientes antes da operação…

Os dois "Yamatos" entreolharam-se; nenhum deles sabia daquilo.

- Mas depois de descobrirem os efeitos secundários da droga, deixaram de usá-lo. Alguns hospitais todavia ainda têm reservas. – explicou o médico – Por isso, é possível que o homicida esteja familiarizado com o mundo dos hospitais.

Ken deixou-se cair na cadeira novamente (parecia invulgarmente inquieto) e respirou fundo para espreitar o relógio. Depois cruzou os braços em cima da mesa, pensativo. O médico continuava:

- Além disso… é preciso saber exatamente a quantidade certa a derramar num copo, para que a pessoa não perca os sentidos ou morra. Seria demasiado suspeito para o homicida se a vítima caísse no meio do chão inanimada.

- Aceitável… – admitiu Ken. Todos os que se encontravam na sala observaram-no com curiosidade. A expressão do rosto dele era muito semelhante à de alguém ansioso por castigar uma criança malcomportada – O nosso ladrão de hospitais pode não passar de um cúmplice, um amigo do culpado.

Alguém suspirou aborrecido.

- Cúmplices… isso significa que vou ter de reunir as testemunhas mais uma vez – resmungou Toshida a contra gosto; arregaçou a manga e viu o relógio – E por falar em testemunhas… A família

_do jovem que morreu deve estar lá em baixo, à espera de ser interrogada. Tenho de ir embora._

Por alguma razão, Ken pareceu alarmado com isto.

- Não se preocupe, o Yamato pode tratar deles – olhou para o jovem louro, que anuiu em sinal confirmativo. Voltando-se para o médico, acrescentou – Yuuki-san, por favor, envie este relatório do GHB por fax para a enfermaria, enquanto Taichi-san está por lá. Depois disso, quero relatórios sobre a autópsia do cadáver – demandou com voz determinada e dirigiu-se ao outro homem – Toshida, neste momento quero todas as informações possíveis sobre a arma que desapareceu. Mande vasculhar todos os contentores do lixo das imediações! Que fiquem de atalaia a todas as casas de caça e artilharia. Se aparecer alguém interessado em vender uma pistola .40S&W, quero saber tudo sobre essa pessoa: idade, nome, cadastro, estado civil, filhos, se tem cães e gatos… - levantou-se – Podem ir.

Toshida fungou e puxou o casaco, pendurado na cadeira. Resmungou algo como "já não era sem de tempo" e afastou-se. Ele e o médico retiraram-se imediatamente para obedecer às ordens. Yamato pegou também no seu casaco e comentou apressadamente.

- Ken… posso pedir uma hora para falar o Taichi?

Pegando no telefone e discando um número, Ken soprou um fio de cabelo e anuiu vagamente.

- Tudo bem. Mas quero todas as informações possíveis da família do rapaz. Cada minuto é precioso… E a propósito - levantou a cabeça e fixou-o seriamente – Tenta não mencionar o assunto da arma a ninguém, ok? O Yuuki e Toshida já estão de sobreaviso. Se a irmã do Motomiya descobre isso, não quero imaginar como vai ser o artigo do próximo jornal. Se conseguires apressar-te, aproveita, e tira umas horas de sono.

Yamato sorriu nervosamente ao pensar na Jun. Ele sempre temera que um dia ela virasse paparazzi...

- Obrigado… – agradeceu – Até logo.

Retirou-se do gabinete, deixando o jovem Chefe do Departamento de Homicídios entregue a si próprio para fazer algumas chamadas urgentes…

Sozinho, e finalmente com algum silêncio para poder pensar sem teorias idiotas, Ichijouji revelou um semblante inquieto. Lentamente, recostou-se na poltrona do seu escritório e percorreu a superfície da mesa com o seu olhar, parando no amontoado de papéis, a seu lado. Nesses papéis, estava escrito "GHB - Gama-Hidroxibutirato".

Era esse o detalhe que realmente o intrigava.

- De toda as drogas…

_porquê GHB?_ – murmurou...

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Novo capítulo reescrito! Ficou simples, mas suficiente... I hope!

Ana, valeu MESMO pelo feedback! *,* Uma história não seria nada sem leitores! ^^


	3. Pistas e Despistas

**~ Capítulo III ~**

**Pistas e despistas**

A sala de interrogatório situava-se a dois andares abaixo do escritório do Taichi e do Yamato. Naquele instante, alguém bateu à porta e entrou. Yamato olhou para cima e identificou o perfil feminino da secretária com óculos encavalitados no nariz e cabelo comprido apanhado atrás da cabeça, num grande rabo-de-cavalo. Ela estava cheia de pressa.

- A família do Takao chegou – anunciou a mulher com desenvoltura – Posso mandá-los entrar?

Yamato entreolhou-se com o seu colega de trabalho – Toshida Yamato - que insistira em ficar ali alguns minutos, para se despedir dos pais do rapaz falecido. Toshida parecia achar que aquela entrevista ia ser muito divertida, por algum motivo que Yamato desconhecia. Estava de pé e com as mãos nos bolsos, com o olhar de falcão sobre a porta.

- Ah… obrigado, Miyako. Manda-os entrar – Yamato disse isto à secretária, sem dizer mais nada, desistindo de tentar decifrar o que o colega tinha em mente. A moça sorriu e retirou-se com os sapatos altos a martelarem o chão, e ele suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira almofadada e há espera da família.

- É um casal peculiar – Yamato ouviu o detective dizer isto, com voz zombeteira. Não percebeu o motivo deste piparote e virou-se para o Toshida, com ar inquiridor. Mas não tardaria em perceber o motivo daquela postura.

Houve uma pancada seca na porta. Foi com um «Com licença!» que a secretária regressou, desta vez acompanhada pelo casal, e uma cara de poucos amigos. Percebeu, de facto, que era uma família _deveras_peculiar.

A mãe da vítima era uma mulher veterana. Muito franzina, de rosto magro, enrugado pela idade. Tinha olhos azuis, exageradamente inchados, mas devia ter sido muito bonita quando era mais nova. Trazia um elegante casaco de peles que a dotavam de um estranho carisma provocador. Yamato ergueu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que ela usava minissaia e sapatos de salto alto – um contraste impressionante e até desapropriado para alguém da sua idade. Os tornozelos dela pareciam capazes de quebrarem como se fossem feitos de porcelana, mas toda ela tinha uma presença impressionante. Era a mulher decidida, que não estava habituada a ouvir um "não" - pensou.

O marido, este, pior ainda. Em tudo era inversamente proporcional à senhora que acompanhava: gordo, aspecto robusto, atarracado, bochechas cheias e roupa informal. O bigode farfalhudo dançava-lhe debaixo do nariz com irritação. Tinha os olhos pequeninos e as orelhas injectadas de sangue, com uma veia pulsante no pescoço. Yamato soube imediatamente que não era um indivíduo fácil de dialogar.

- Não estou habituada a esperar tanto tempo – a voz da mulher era grave e firme. Dirigiu um olhar fulminante a Yamato, que ficou perplexo a olhar para ela – Podemos começar? Não tenho o dia todo!

O detective mais velho tinha estado a estudar a reacção de Yamato, que dirigiu um olhar exasperado ao colega. Mas ele desatou a rir em voz alta.

- Engraçado… - Yamato resmungou como resposta e ignorou Toshida para voltar-se educadamente para o casal – Não vou ocupar o vosso tempo.

Apelou a toda a sua paciência e dirigiu um olhar significativo a Miyako, para que ela fechasse a porta. A moça de cabelos lilases pareceu hesitante, mas obedeceu e foi sentar-se na mesa com o computador. Yamato levantou-se e indicou-lhes as duas cadeiras que tinha preparado, à sua frente.

- Por favor, sentem-se.

Tentou parecer cordial, com ar de quem compreende a posição dolorosa da família, mas foi um erro. A resposta que ouviu não foi coordial.

- E se recusarmos? – foi voz grave e forte do homem quem lhe respondeu, com ar zangado – A minha esposa perdeu um filho, e quer voltar para casa! É indecente obrigá-la a ficar aqui tanto tempo, não acha?

Yamato ficou algo atarantado com o grau de impertinência daquele sujeito. Ao princípio, ponderou em falar com calma… mas também não era pessoa de se deixar intimidar.

- Meu senhor, não faço qualquer questão de tê-los aqui, no meu gabinete - foi cauteloso nas palavras, mas ameaçou-o subliminarmente com um olhar penetrante – Infelizmente este é o meu trabalho. Takeshi-san, quero saber tudo o que o Takato-san fez nas últimas horas antes do incidente.

- Estamos fartos de responder a essa pergunta! – vociferou o outro, largando perdigotos no ar – Há cinco anos que esse sujeito não põe os pés na nossa casa! Não é digno sequer de ser chamado de filho! E pare de me chamar "Takeshi", o meu apelido é Ishihara!

Yamato ficou verdadeiramente perplexo. Inquiriu a mulher com o olhar, à espera de uma explicação. Mas para seu espanto, a senhora tinha os seus olhos azul-claros detidos nele, com seriedade. Não tinha nada a dizer.

- Um desentendimento familiar…? – Yamato ficou indignado – Acham que esta é altura para guardar rancor à vítima? Não estamos a resolver problemas particulares; estamos a tentar apanhar um assassino!

Toshida observava-os interessado. Apesar de vermelho como um pimentão, o outro homem não respondeu àquela pergunta. Recebeu um olhar intenso da mulher, que por fracções de segundos, pareceu carregado de segundo significado, quase uma ameaça. Ele ficou ali, respirando pesadamente como um enfurecido búfalo encurralado.

Vendo que o homem tinha-se decidido pela colaboração com a polícia, Yamato respirou fundo e tratou de começar o interrogatório.

- Respondam-me às minhas perguntas e podem ir embora assim que terminarmos.

Com trocas de olhar por parte do marido e uma postura severa por parte da senhora, o casal permaneceu sentado nas duas cadeiras, um ao lado do outro, e aguardaram.

- Takeshi Takao é vosso filho. Podem confirmar isto?

A mulher estremeceu.

- Eu… - balbuciou ela, hesitando de imediato. Yamato surpreendeu-se, porque sentiu que tinha tocado num ponto frágil logo à primeira. A senhora podia ter um ar algo rígido, mas não havia dúvida que tinha um passado curioso – Sim, ele é meu filho. Filho do meu primeiro marido – acrescentou, levantando a cabeça ao recuperar o seu olhar determinado.

Yamato trocou um breve olhar com o detective, que estava a seu lado. Ele confirmou aquela informação, anuindo com a cabeça.

- Como se chama? Digo, o seu nome de solteira? – atalhou.

O olhar intenso da senhora caiu sobre os seus seus olhos azuis, como uma fera.

- Akumano Ayumi, nome da minha falecida avó.

_Que nome peculiar_, pensou (N/A: em japonês, o nome significa "Caminho do diabo").

- Percebi. Disse que Takeshi era seu filho e do seu primeiro marido. Como ele se chamava?

- Era Takeshi Mitsuhiko. Um homem sem escrúpulos… - a senhora torceu o nariz como se estivesse a falar de algo nauseabundo – decidi divorciar-me dele quando o meu filho seguiu os passos do pai e se juntou ao casinos e casas da sorte. Conheci o meu actual marido numa viagem de negócios e mudei o meu apelido para Ishihara.

- Mitsuhiko-san tinha o vício pelo jogo?

- Se tinha! – a mulher pareceu escandalizada por ter que mencionar aquilo – Ele e o filho gastaram-me uma fortuna! Toda a herança dele foi constituída por dívidas, e aquele burro do filho dele não largava as cartas como se algum dia lhe fosse sair a sorte grande! Se não fosse a minha empresa e o sacrifício que fiz das minhas jóias, eu teria ficado na ruína!

- Sim – grunhiu o marido dela de forma inesperada – E o rapaz dele era igual, não tinha respeito nenhum. Se ele tivesse tido alguma dignidade, não teria pedido tanto dinheiro ao ponto de levar um tiro e… - hesitou.

- E...? - Yamato levantou-se, com o olhar preso no homem. O outro ficou ruborizado. - Senhor Ishihara, você sabe quem assassinou o filho da sua esposa? - Yamato insistiu.

- Claro que não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! - o homem ficou branco como a cal - Mas ele se metia no jogo e na bebida, não é lógico?

- Nesse caso, não se precipite em declarações... – Yamato interrompeu. Decidiu que não queria que aquele homem falasse ainda. Se interrompesse a indignação da senhora Ayumi, podia não ter nova oportunidade para tirar-lhe informações – O seu filho saiu da casa há cinco anos. Pode explicar-me os detalhes?

- Tsk! Saiu de casa? Não! EU expulsei-o de casa – corrigiu a senhora com um sorriso nos lábios – Foi a melhor coisa que podia ter feito! - ela compôs a pele peluda do seu casaco, antes de apontar o nariz para a carteira que trazia consigo. Enfiou a mão ossuda e coberta com uma luva de seda, para tirar do interior uma fotografia. Ela colocou esta foto em cima da mesa.

Yamato aproximou-se e viu a imagem do rapaz que falecera nessa noite, ligeiramente mais novo. O rapaz estava de cócoras num jardim, abraçado a um labrador retriever, mas não sorria. Tinha um olhar miserável.

- Esta fotografia foi tirada um dia depois que o expulsei – declarou a senhora num tom desagradável – A vivenda que vê nessa imagem pertence agora a uma família de americanos. O estúpido penhorou a casa que lhe ofereci e ficou sem ela. Até o cão perdeu na aposta... eu não aguentei mais, e mandei-o pôr-se na rua e nunca mais aparecer na soleira da minha porta a pedir.

- Este cão... - Yamato hesitou. Observava o rapaz com curiosidade... e eventualmente, o seu olhar desviou-se para o cachorro. Ele possuía uma coleira especial.

- Sim. É um cão guia – esclareceu a senhora – Uma das poucas coisas de útil que aquele pelintra fez na vida, foi treinar cães guia...

- Oh? - Toshida coçava o bigode com sobrancelhas carregadas e o olhar fixo na imagem do cachorro – Inconsequente nos ganhos, solidário nas ofertas, hnm...

- Solidário? Não goze! - os dois voltaram-se perplexos para o marido atarracado, que não pareceu aguentar sem ironizar. Mostrou um sorriso sarnento – Desculpem lá, mas a única coisa que ele queria era o dinheiro! Treinar cães guia dá uma pipa de massa, sabiam?

Yamato tentou não fazer caso a esta intervenção. Franziu o sobrolho e entreolhou-se com a secretária, que estava ali ao canto da sala.

- Miyako-san?

- Tudo! – anuiu a jovem devolveu-lhe um olhar brilhante através das lentes dos óculos. O seu sorriso escondia agora uma personalidade viva e eléctrica. Tinha um computador portátil no colo e digitava a uma velocidade assustadora tudo o que era dito ali.

Libertando um longo suspiro, Yamato olhou para o casal novamente, mas fixou a sua atenção ainda na mãe do falecido.

- A senhora declarou ter uma empresa?

A senhora levantou o queixo com ar altivo. O marido rosnou.

- O que é que isso interessa?

- A senhora declarou que ele lhe pedia quantias elevadas de capital - Yamato sacudiu a cabeça - Por favor, responda.

- Sou Fashion Designer. Actual patroa de uma agência de modelos – a voz da senhora disparou mecanicamente, mas fazia-o com uma atitude orgulhosa, e mesmo algo arrogante - Triangle bout. Ergui-a com o meu suor e hoje vivo muito bem graças a isso.

Conhecia aquele nome. Era uma famosa agência de moda. Yamato contemplou os anéis de diamantes, o colar e os brincos com que a senhora se adornava, além da roupa de si extravagante, e não teve dúvidas de que era verdade. Triangle Bout era a rede mais dispendiosa do país.

- Declara, então, que o seu filho se aproveitava dos seus rendimentos?

- Eu não o permitia – cortou a senhora em tom seco. O olhar dela fulminou-o – Não suporto parasitas. O Takao foi o maior desgosto que eu podia ter na vida!

Yamato anuiu. Achou que já tinha alguns dados curiosos, e voltou-se desta vez para o homem. Estava um bocado surpreendido pela postura silenciosa dele. Claramente, não estava a gostar de ali estar.

- E o senhor? Desculpe, não me lembro do seu primeiro nome...

- Iyashii - grunhiu.

- Viveu como padrasto do falecido?

- Vivi – disse-o mais como um rosnado, do que como uma resposta – Durante três anos, conheci as manias do rapaz. Ele nunca gostou de mim... e francamente, eu também não gostava muito dele.

Declarações tensas, no mínimo, a se dizer frente à mãe do rapaz, pensou Yamato. Mas a senhora permaneceu impassível, e nem sequer pestanejou face a elas.

- Se não se importa, quando e como conheceu a sua família actual?

O homem esboçou um sorriso sarcástico e arguto.

- Sou banqueiro. Estava a passar férias com a minha antiga mulher, quando conheci a minha actual esposa. Fomos amantes durante anos, até que me divorciei da minha ex-mulher - ele coçou o queixo, encarando Yamato, como se se recusasse a olhar para a actual esposa - Não sabia que ela tinha um filho, porque sempre me escondeu esse facto... mas não fiz questão de me zangar – mostrou os dentes amarelos – o miúdo estudava numa escola privada, não vivia connosco.

Não esperava uma confissão tão pronta, tampouco oferecida de forma tão neutra. Mais uma vez, a mulher não pestanejou sequer. Observava o relógio pela terceira vez, e parecia mais ansiosa por se ir embora dali para fora.

Yamato sentiu que muita coisa havia ainda por descobrir.

- Nos últimos meses, tiveram algum contacto com a falecida vítima?

Foi a senhora quem respondeu, de forma cortante.

- Nenhuma relevante. Por duas vezes, aquele parasita tentou falar com a minha secretária, para marcar reunião comigo. Das duas vezes, recusei-me. Achei que me quisesse pedir mais dinheiro. Não estive para o aturar – desdenhou.

- Declara, então, que não sabe nada sobre ele, nos tempos mais recentes? - Yamato tinha um olhar penetrante no casal. Mas nenhum deles hesitou na resposta.

- Nenhum contacto – disse ela.

- Nada – rosnou ele.

Achou que não havia muito mais a perguntar. Não estava nada a contar com uma família tão fechada como aquela. Toshida tinha ouvido todas as respostas e trocado olhares significativos com ele, para confirmar que as afirmações em pouco contradiziam com o que já tinham investigado.

- Podem ir para casa… não vos detenho mais – Yamato suspirou - Mas repito, mais uma vez: não abandonem a cidade sobre pretexto algum. Pelo menos, até que esta situação se resolva. Entendido?

O homem resmungou qualquer coisa, que não parecia um cumprimento. A senhora levantou-se e respirou fundo. Ela esticou a mão esquerda, para pegar na fotografia, mas Yamato foi mais rápido.

- Ah! Se a senhora não se importa... - ele pegou na fotografia primeiro, e mostrou-a entre os dedos, delicadamente – Importa-se que eu fique com esta foto? Gostava de ter uma referência de quando Takeshi-san era mais novo...

Ayumi não pareceu satisfeita com o gesto. Por segundos, debateu-se com a resposta, até que recolheu a sua mão e fechou a carteira com um estalido. Desviou o olhar, arrogantemente.

- Pode ficar com ela, não a quero...

O homem gordo já estava pronto e de saída. Ela saiu dali em passo elegante, e o barulho das botas a picarem o chão. O homem deixou-a passar e bateu com a porta. Após breves segundos de silêncio, Yamato respirou fundo e deixou-se desabar na cadeira.

- Pft! Que sujeito tão antipático… - elogiou Miyako, ajeitando os óculos e observando a porta de cenho franzido, enjoada – Tenho pena do rapaz que morreu!

Toshida ria-se.

- Deixe-o lá… deve estar tão abalada com a morte do filho como eu – observou, brincando com o intercomunicador que tinha nas mãos – O que mais me aborrece é o tamanho monte de informação que esta mulher nos escondeu.

- É uma questão de tempo… – suspirou Yamato algo enfadado. Deslizou-se com a cadeira de rodas e foi colocar-se junto da janela, pensativo – Ainda falta analisarem as impressões digitais do copo… Se calhar...

- Não coloco as minhas esperanças nisso. – expôs Toshida, agitando o bigode energicamente.

Aparentemente, o jovem louro partilhava na mesma opinião, porque manteve-se em silêncio. Só tornou a falar dois minutos depois, como se acordasse de um sonho:

- Temos que voltar ao clube – saltou da cadeira e pôs-se de pé - Há uma coisa que quero averiguar… - deu meia volta bruscamente – Miyako, obrigado! É possível ter isso pronto antes das cinco horas?

A secretária levantou-se com um sorriso radiante e retirou-se, com o portátil nos braços.

- Com certeza!

Yamato apalpou as chaves do seu carro, que tinha no bolso, e agarrou-as.

- Vamos, Toshida-san. Precisamos desesperadamente de uma luz… já passaram 14 horas e continuamos às escuras. Se nas próximas 34 horas não encontrarmos uma pista sequer, seremos obrigados a dar o caso como insolúvel…

- Ora, não pense assim – sorriu Toshida – Ainda é cedo…

* * *

- Tens a certeza de que estás bem?

- Estou óptimo! – reclamou Taichi, pela milésima vez, estendido no sofá. Sentia-se de mau humor – Sora, até quando vais ficar em minha casa?

- Até o Yamato chegar. Ou vais deixar uma rapariga como eu andar por aí sozinha à noite, com um assassino à solta?

Taichi resmungou uns dois ou três palavrões e procurou o comando da televisão. Aparentemente, aquele dia não ia terminar muito melhor do que começara. Ele conhecia várias faculdades em Sora, mas a que mais detestava era a sua imensa teimosia, que conseguia rivalizar até mesmo com a dele. Durante todo o dia não o largara.

- Quando eras mais novo eras mais educado – observou a voz dela, vinda da cozinha; parecia estar ocupada – Isso é influência daqueles matulões, lá do departamento?

Mais para evitar responder-lhe à pergunta do que outra coisa, Taichi deu uma olhada ao relógio. Eram oito horas da noite e Yamato ainda não chegara.

- Ele não disse que vinha às seis horas?

Disse… mas ele é um homem ocupado. Sabes como é.

- Sim… E também sei que cumpre sempre o que diz – respondeu Taichi numa voz aborrecida. Não encontrou o comando, por isso, desistiu. Não lhe apetecia levantar-se para ligar a televisão; além disso sentia-se exausto por não ter dormido nada na noite anterior. Estava morto por se meter na cama, mas Sora continuava por ali a remexer na louça fazendo sabe-se lá o quê.

A casa dele era pequena – nada de especial, para um homem solteiro que ganhava um ordenado generoso e vivia sozinho. A sala era a maior divisão da casa; era também onde ele dormia. Servia-se da armação do sofá para montar a sua cama e dormir. Podia ver televisão e assistir alguns filmes durante a noite, no conforto das almofadas e dos lençóis. Não tinha quarto. O suposto "quarto" era demasiado minúsculo para ele caber lá dentro, e por isso usava-lo só para arrumar as vassouras e a tralha que não conseguia arrumar nas outras divisões.

A cozinha era um caos constante. A louça só podia ser lavada aos fins-de-semana, quando não estava a trabalhar, e a falta de uma presença feminina naquela casa fazia toda a diferença. Taichi não teve coragem para impedir Sora quando ela viu a cozinha de pernas para o ar e arregaçou as mangas para lhe dar um "toque pessoal".

Vivia assim há cerca de 3 anos. Depois de ter terminado a faculdade de Direito, sempre imaginara que iria seguir a carreira de futebol. Tinha até tido um convite para uma equipa qualquer de renome na Coreia, mas Taichi tinha aquela intuição secreta de que não tinha nascido para marcar golos até se reformar. Ele já não era uma criança para se pôr a acreditar que podia levar o Japão à copa de mundo. Não era bem isso que ele queria...

Já nem se lembrava ao certo, mas pouco depois do curso, Taichi dera consigo a treinar para ingressar numa academia de polícia. O assunto dos digimons já tinha arrefecido há tempos, mas sentia que ele nunca deixara de ser um escolhido. Quebrar a cara de malfeitores e fazer retornar a paz ao mundo real... era como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que soubesse fazer na vida.

_Nunca deixara de ser um escolhido…_

_- Está alguém aí?_

Taichi corria, ofegante. Estava num corredor escuro e ouvia o eco dos seus passos desenfreados... mas ninguém lhe respondia.

Ele continuou a correr, sem saber porquê. Ouvia um som agudo, intermitente... muito familiar...

Uma luzinha vermelha brilhou no escuro...

...

Taichi acordou de repente. Piscou os olhos e percebeu, segundos depois, que quase adormecera no sofá, quando o som da campainha ressoou por toda a casa o sobressaltou. Com um gemido sonolento, lamentou ter de se levantar para ir abrir a porta; mas quando ia curvar-se, ouviu os passos divinos de Sora a ressoarem no soalho.

- Deixa, vou abrir. Fica aí deitado.

"Obrigado..." – Taichi balbuciou entre dentes, deixando-se cair outra vez, ensonado. Piscou os olhos para o vazio...

_O que fora aquilo?_

Mas não ficou a pensar muito. Doía-lhe a cabeça. Taichi pensou antes que Yamato devia ser o tipo mais sortudo do mundo, por casar com uma mulher como a Sora. Custava a crer que ficasse zangado, toda a vez que ela não deixava o noivo lavar a louça. "Há tipos esquisitos para tudo" – pensou.

- Boa noite…!

E falai do diabo… o louro acabava de chegar.

Reprimiu um bocejo e tratou de tentar acordar. Por mais que lhe custasse, uma hora junto com os amigos não podia matá-lo. Era só até eles se irem embora… depois podia dormir em paz.

- O que diabo andaste a fazer, para te demorar tanto? – reclamou ele para o ar.

A cabeça de Yamato espreitou pela porta da sala antes dele entrar. A julgar pela sua aparência, Taichi percebeu que vinha tão exausto como ele; ou talvez pior. Tinha o cabelo meio despenteado e um olhar cansado. Sora veio atrás, limpando as mãos húmidas a uma toalha e observando o noivo com curiosidade.

- Estas últimas horas foram para esquecer… - bufou Yamato, tirando o casaco e expelindo-o para o lado – Fomos ao clube, dar mais uma olhada ao lugar onde o rapaz foi morto.

Taichi simplesmente fitou o recém-chegado, curioso.

- Porquê? Descobriram alguma coisa?

Por algum motivo, Yamato pareceu zangado com a pergunta, mas devia ter sido imaginação sua, porque ele sorriu vagamente logo de seguida.

- Bom, nenhuma pista que nos ajudasse… Não adivinhas o que aconteceu. Quando me vinha embora, apareceu por lá o Comissário Moshimoto.

- O qu…? – Tai endireitou-se e piscou os olhos – O que raio fazia ele lá?

- Perguntas bem… Ele não respondeu quando lhe perguntámos.

- Foste sozinho?

- Fui com o Toshida. Acho que o comissário estava lá para procurar pistas sozinho… Não ficou contente quando nos viu. Para começar, deu-nos um sermão sobre as investigações e chamou-nos de incompetentes por ainda não termos encontrado a arma. Depois, acha que devíamos ter-lhe pedido autorização, antes de pormos ali os pés.

Ali ao lado, Sora ouvia a conversa com atenção. Ela não gostava de quando Yamato se envolvia em casos perigosos, mas naquela noite tinha de confessar que estava curiosa.

- Ao que parece, a história do roubo da arma chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. O Ken ficou furioso. Ele tinha pedido para que ninguém comentasse o assunto fora do departamento, mas o tal Yuuki fingiu esquecer-se – Yamato sentou-se; fez uma pausa, na qual respirou fundo para agradecer aos céus o privilégio de poder descansar depois de tantas horas em pé – Disse que estava no Bar da esquadra a comer e a conversar, mas que o assunto lhe escapou.

Taichi não disse nada. Em circunstâncias normais teria ficado exasperado, mas naquele momento sentia-se demasiado desanimado até para se zangar.

- E por falar nisso… - continuou Yamato coçando a cabeça – O Comissário exigiu que te pusessem um processo disciplinar; que em toda a carreira dele, nunca tinha visto um inspector deixar escapar um rato debaixo do nariz.

Ao ouvir isso, um vago sorriso tomou os lábios de Taichi pela primeira vez desde muitas horas. Yamato sorriu apologeticamente e continuou:

- Mas devias ter visto… Toda a gente mandou-o embora e disse-lhe que nos deixasse trabalhar e que deixasse de dizer parvoíces… O Richard, o tal inglês que anda sempre a implicar contigo, desatou a rir e chamou-o de maluco. Mandou-o reformar-se. – riu-se – Tenho de admitir, foi o máximo…!

Sim, Taichi teria gostado de poder assistir àquele episódio. O tal "Comissário Moshimoto" pertencia ao departamento de Furtos e Roubos, e odiava-o desde o primeiro dia que pusera os pés no chão daquela esquadra. Talvez fosse inveja por Taichi ser promovido tão novo, só por ter sido uma das famosas "crianças escolhidas". Normalmente, o homem dirigia-se a si sempre com palavras ofensivas como "esse arrogante" ou "o idiota do Yagami" e desde há muito tempo estava desejoso por lhe fazer a folha, para o pôr na rua.

É claro que perante a notícia da arma abrira-se-lhe uma oportunidade excelente. Por sorte, o Ichijouji não gostava nada de receber ordens… e recusava-se a aceitar sugestões de "alguém que não tinha qualquer competência na área do departamento de homicídios". Na opinião do Ichijouji, o comissário Moshimoto não passava de um pobre pai de família que queria ser promovido para ir passar férias ao Hawaii.

Yamato contou também que tinha interrogado a família e os amigos de Takeshi Takao, mas que ninguém deixava escapar informações que pudessem servir de grande ajuda para o caso. Os familiares, estes, tinham uma hostilidade gritante para com o falecido... Yamato narrou a entrevista, fazendo Taichi ficar de olhos muito abertos a olhar para ele.

- Mas descobri uma coisa interessante… – Yamato comentou isto com um vago sorriso nos lábios. Taichi viu-o esticar o braço para agarrar o casaco, e Sora ajudou, oferecendo-lhe a roupa. Ele tirou do bolso aquilo que parecia um quadrado de papel.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Sora, curiosa.

- Vejam.

Ela e Taichi aproximaram-se, e observaram a fotografia atentamente, curiosos. Taichi identificou a fotografia de um rapaz moreno. Era Takeshi Takao, uns cinco anos mais novo, estava de cócoras e abraçado a um cão de raça, num jardim vasto. Por trás, via-se a fachada de uma vivenda japonesa de cor branca e com imensas árvores à volta.

- Isto não é...? - Sora exclamou, subitamente.

Taichi levantou o nariz. Não entendeu a reacção dela.

- O que foi?

- Olha aqui! - ela apontou para a cintura do rapaz.

Taichi baixou a cabeça, e viu o dedo dela na foto. Não quis acreditar no que viu. Abriu a boca, mas nada lhe saiu. Piscou os olhos muitas vezes, para ter a certeza que não estava a ter visões.

Takeshi tinha preso na cintura, nada menos do que um digivice. Um aparelho digital, no modelo clássico, que todas as crianças escolhidas possuíam. Ele mal queria acreditar...

Piscou os olhos para Yamato. Este estava sério, mas satisfeito, por surtir neles o efeito desejado.

- A Ayumi-san não gostou quando lhe pedi a foto emprestada...

- Parece mentira… – Sora balbuciou, algo desconcertada – Tu não achas que... Isto pode ter alguma coisa a ver com a Digital World, pois não? - ela estudou o rosto do noivo com espectativa. Sem saber, ecoava a pergunta que Taichi se colocava naquele momento.

- Acho que não. Ele pode ter sido mesmo morto por causa das dívidas que tinha. Nós vimos os recibos, com a assinatura dos cheques. O velho não estava a mentir… aparentemente, o rapaz gastou tudo em jogos, álcool e mulheres.

Taichi mordeu o lábio. Ele ouvia as informações e, enquanto isso, o seu cérebro trabalhava-lhe furiosamente dentro da caixa craniana. Parecia que, gradualmente, o quebra-cabeças se complicava. As pistas deslizavam-lhe por entre os dedos como água e sabão…

Aquilo não justificava o roubo da arma (Yamato tinha partilhado com ele todos os pormenores da conversa com Ken, nesse dia); não justificava o uso do GHB… e ele, Taichi, pensava que não tinha qualquer relação com o rapaz morto. Não o conhecia; tampouco o vira mais gordo. À parte de (provavelmente) terem usado a sua arma para lhe tirar a vida, e agora descobria: a vítima também fora, em tempos, uma criança escolhida. Uma das muitas crianças escolhidas que, há doze anos, tinham lutado contra Belial Vamdemon, Demon e - quem sabe - talvez uma das testemunhas da luta contra Armageddemon, que também se tornaram escolhidas mais tarde.

Taichi não se lembrava do motivo pelo qual estivera na Poseidon Club, nessa madrugada. A memória falhava-lhe. Revistara a própria casa, à procura de um bilhete que pudesse ter recebido, de alguém que o convidasse para ir ao clube nessa noite. Enfim, queria encontrar alguma pista que o ajudasse a lembrar-se de algo… Revistara até o lixo de sua casa, perante uma Sora desgostosa que lhe dizia para que seguisse as ordens do médico, que fosse descansar, e que deixasse aquilo para depois.

Taichi tivera o cuidado ouvir o telefone; nomeadamente, re-ouvira todas as chamadas e mensagens que recebera e fizera no dia anterior (as vantagens de ser-se polícia e usar um gravador de voz). Ele recordava-se de conversar com o Daisuke, com os pais, com a irmã... mas não marcara qualquer encontro com estranhos. Não havia nenhuma pista… e ele continuava sem se lembrar de coisa alguma. Sabia que tinha saído de casa às pressas, que entrara no Clube Poseidon para pedir uma bebida, mas já não sabia ao certo porquê. Ele estava à procura de alguma coisa... mas o quê?

Estava num beco sem saída. Não dispunha de informações suficientes. Mas agora, uma nova possibilidade estava diante dele: provavelmente, reunira-se com aquele rapaz, na qualidade de criança escolhida. E se isto fosse verdade, ele tinha ainda muito por entender, sobre o que realmente se passara na noite anterior...

…

O silêncio que caiu na sala pareceu enervar Sora, que sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Yamato, brincando com a toalha que tinha na mão.

- Yamato, achas que... mataram esse tal Takeshi por causa de ele ser um escolhido? – sugeriu ela.

O silêncio que se seguiu de modo algum foi confortável. Taichi murmurou insipidamente, com os olhos fixos numa pipoca velha, pousada na carpete da sala.

- Bom, se o desgraçado não tinha um vintém, e se não tinha ninguém a quem pedir ajuda... Talvez ele...

Pausa. Sora não gostou do tom daquilo.

- Taichi...

- Hnm...? - sentia-se ensonado.

- ...qual é a última coisa de que te lembras, de ontem à noite?

Uma pergunta nova, naquele dia carregado de interrogatórios sobre o que realmente acontecera. Taichi franziu o sobrolho, ainda com os olhos fixos na pipoca. Até que ele piscou os olhos, espantado.

- Espera...

Ele levantou-se e avançou, apanhando a pipoca com a dextra. Pôs-se a olhar para ela, espantado.

- Quando foi que...? - virou-se para os amigos – Algum de vocês veio cá, a noite passada?

- Nós? - Yamato entreolhou-se com Sora. Ela pareceu tão espantada quanto ele, e abanou a cabeça – Não – voltou-se para Taichi, curioso – Porquê?

- Porque não me lembro de andar a comer isto cá em casa – ele mostrou a pipoca entre os dedos da mão direita, com ar curioso.

Tanto Sora como Yamato ficaram espantados, sem perceber.

- Tens a certeza que não estiveste a ver um filme, ou coisa assim? - Yamato pareceu algo céptico, mas Taichi tinha certeza absoluta do que falava.

- Não! Há quase duas semanas que não paro quieto em casa, e mesmo que visse algum filme, raramente compro pipocas.

Sora divertiu-se um bocado com a questão.

- Mas Taichi, se calhar não limpaste bem a casa... Não é que faças limpeza todas as semanas, não?

Taichi revirou os olhos, um bocado ruborizado.

- Okay... tirando isso – olhou para ela, teimoso – Eu sei que não comi nada com isto ultimamente.

Mas tanto ela como Yamato limitaram-se a entreolhar-se, sem saberem o que dizer.

- O quê... achas então que vieram para aqui comer pipocas enquanto estavam a drogar-te no clube? - Yamato estava sério – Parece um bocado piada, Taichi...

Para ser sincero, também ele se sentiu envergonhado por insistir naquilo. Não conseguiu dizer nada que fosse convincente. Apenas teve o cuidado de meter a pipoca no cinzeiro... e ficou a olhar para ela durante aquele silêncio.

Até que Sora suspirou. Ela estava cansada; sentia falta de uns momentos relaxados com Yamato, em casa. Talvez reparando nisso, e também porque estava ansioso por um banho quente, Yamato decidiu acabar a brincadeira ali. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e levantou-se do sofá, calmamente.

- Bom… por hoje é tudo – pegou no casaco e entreolhou-se com Sora. Ela não sorriu, mas acenou com a cabeça que estava preparada para ir embora com ele para casa. Yamato começou então a afastar com alguns passos e a falar – Amanhã, vê se vais trabalhar. O Ken pediu que eu te deixasse em paz, mas o teu relatório faz falta.

O Taichi esboçou um vago sorriso, que morreu um pouco. Ele franziu o sobrolho. Abriu a boca para falar, mas… não disse o que tinha em mente.

- Ok… - respondeu – por mim, tinha ido trabalhar hoje, se não fosse a Sora a aprisionar-me em casa.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, mas ela revirou os olhos, fazendo lembrar uma mãe teimosa. Taichi sorriu, todavia, secretamente agradecido.

- Yamato, trouxeste o carro? – ouviu Sora perguntar.

O casal não se demorou mais. Com uma despedida amigável, fizeram-no jurar que ele lhes telefonaria se descobrisse alguma coisa. Mas quando a porta se fechou… Taichi só conseguia pensar numa coisa: que Yamato não lhe contara tudo o que sabia. Ele não contara o motivo pelo qual tinha regressado ao clube. De certo não voltara lá "por acaso"…?

Será que Ken ia continuar a exclui-lo, quando Yamato lhe falasse do digivice? Porra, Taichi não ia deixar-se afastar. Ele queria resolver aquilo com as próprias mãos. Principalmente se fosse alguma coisa de verdadeiramente relacionada com as crianças escolhidas...

Com o sangue quente e alguma irritação, Taichi decidiu que ia esquecer o assunto, pelo menos até ao dia seguinte. Foi comer qualquer coisa à cozinha e descobriu, para seu espanto, que estava tudo limpo. Os pratos estavam todos arrumados, secando no lava-loiças e o chão ainda estava molhado, da limpeza que Sora lhe fizera.

Ele suspirou, gemendo entre dentes:

- Por que raio ela tinha que casar com ele…

Arrastou os pés até ao frigorífico, onde encontrou um bocado de pizza que sobrara do dia anterior. Respirou fundo, resignado. Queria comer outra coisa, mas não lhe apetecia cozinhar. Piza era melhor do que nada… Tirou o prato dali e enfiou-o dentro do microondas. Cronometrou-o para os três minutos e carregou no botão… e enquanto esperava, ficou pensativo, a ver os números mudarem, descontando o tempo…

_Tempo…_

Não foi capaz de distrair a mente durante aquele tempo. As imagens do dia anterios regressaram, como um filme registado na sua memória…

_Lembrava-se de regressar a casa tarde depois do trabalho. Telefonara à sua irmã, Hikari, recebendo novidades sobre ela e o seu curso de faculdade. Convidou-a para irem jantar fora, mas ela disse que tinha um encontro com o Takeru, e que iam ver um filme juntos lá em casa. Taichi queria ir jantar em casa dos pais, mas não insistiu. Depois de zoar um pouco da irmã, desligou e decidiu ir jantar fora, como era costume, naquele lugar perto da TV Fuji._

No restaurante, pedira um Tsukimi Udon e uma água. Depois, era aquele som digital, intermitente. Ele não se lembrava muito bem, mas aquele som, aquela luz vermelha, tinham-no feito entrar no Clube que ficava ocasionalmente ali perto. Só queria dar uma olhada, mas um empregado perguntou o que ele ia tomar. Taichi pediu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, um whisky, mas sem vontade de tomar nada.

De repente, houve um som forte. Mas era um som perdido num caos de imagens e movimento desconexos. Ouviu gritos… Acordou num mar de pessoas apavoradas, num lugar completamente diferente: a PoseiDon club. Estava sentado numa mesa redonda com alguns copos à sua frente… sentia-se desnorteado… embriagado. Quando lhe disseram que havia um homem ferido, ele achou a ideia ridícula. O mar de pessoas, contudo, abriu-se… e ele pôde ver o rapaz a gemer de dores no chão, como um animal ferido…

O bip do microondas trouxe-o de volta à sua cozinha. Viu o seu reflexo espelhado na superfície da porta do electrodoméstico.

Era ridículo. Duvidava que conseguisse dormir por cima de tudo aquilo. Tinha de buscar alguma paz de espírito para si mesmo… e só havia um lugar capaz de lhe dar respostas.

Abandonou a pizza quente e foi trocar de roupa. Daí a cinco minutos, saiu de casa com as chaves do carro na mão.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Quero agradecer profundamente a review que a Lady Aquila me enviou. TTwTT! Acreditem, reviews ajudam muito, porque motivam-me a continuar! E livrem-se de pensar que eu desisti. Sério, faz uma década que sou fã de digimon, por que pararia de escrever agora? OwO Desistir, no way! MUITO obrigada!


	4. Primeiro, Odaiba

**~ Capítulo IV ~**

**Primeiro, Odaiba...**

Odaiba, famosa pelos centros comerciais e zonas de lazer, um lugar famoso pelos milhares de turistas que atraía ao ano. Um gigantesco RX78 Gundam fora construído ali, tornando-se mais uma atracção para os curiosos, tanto japoneses como estrangeiros.

Mas para Taichi, Odaiba era mais do que tudo isso: era principalmente o seu lar. Ficando a poucos quilómetros do centro de Tóquio, lembrava-se de viver e crescer ali desde os oito anos, com os pais e a sua irmã Hikari, até completar a maioridade... até decidir mudar-se para um apartamento que ficasse algo mais perto do seu local de trabalho, na esquadra da Polícia.

Talvez por isso, Taichi conduzia o seu carro, naquele momento luminado pelas cores das luzes da ponte Rainbow Bridge, olhando inconscientemente na direcção da casa dos seus pais. O lote de apartamentos não se via facilmente à noite, mas conseguia identificar as luzes da zona residencial. Era naquela ilha artificial onde se localizava o Clube PoseiDon, à beira mar. Não muito longe, de facto...

Procurou o relógio electrónico. Eram 11:25.

Será que os pais ainda estavam acordados? Ele não falara com ninguém da família dele, desde que o jornal fora publicado com o seu nome. Será que tinham lido o artigo da Jun? Desde que se lembrava, o pai era um leitor assíduo da Tokyo Shimbun, tomando sempre o pequeno-almoço enquanto lia a edição do dia. Uma parte de si desejou secretamente que o artigo lhe tivesse escapado do olhar... mas depois lembrou-se, com algum desagrado, que o artigo vinha anunciado na primeira página.

Então por que razão ninguém tinha tentado entrar em contacto com ele ainda? A mãe dele, pelo menos, teria ligado para perguntar a sua versão dos factos...

Taichi procurou o seu Nokia 5228 no tablier, para observá-lo, sem deixar-se distrair do Toyota vermelho que o ultrapassava pela faixa da direita. Mas rapidamente descobriu que o seu aparelho estava desligado e sem bateria. Há quanto tempo o estaria assim? E na sua casa? Será que ele se tinha esquecido de dar o número de sua casa aos pais?

Voltou a sua atenção para uma placa informativa, e o sinal de trânsito apontava para a zona residencial e o parque verde de Odaiba, escrito em kanjis e em inglês. Eles deviam estar preocupados, pensou. Mesmo que estivessem a dormir, não faria nenhum mal fazer uma visita e reconfortá-los.

Fez pisca para a esquerda e colocou a viatura na segunda faixa, acelerando. Com a mão esquerda, guardou o telemóvel desligado... e suspirou vagamente de alívio, reconhecendo a familiar configuração das luzes da estrada.

Ou talvez fosse ele que realmente estivesse em busca de conforto...

"Tadaima..."

* * *

Quando entrou no elevador do edifício, sentiu-se secretamente entusiasmado. Carregou no botão, com os olhos fixos no seu reflexo do espelho, e ficou a observar-se, animado. Mesmo ele, sentia-se às vezes uma espécie de criança ainda, mesmo com uma profissão daquele calibre. Mas desde quando isso o impedira de agir?

O elevador parou. Rapidamente sentiu a brisa fria da noite. Colocou-se frente à porta e levantou o olhar. Porta 1306. A mesma placa consumida pelo tempo, onde estava escrito "YAGAMI"...

Ouviu o barulho da televisão, lá dentro. Ele estavam acordados. Esticou a mão esquerda e abriu... e a porta não estava trancada. Pedia-lhe para entrar. E ele exclamou, desta vez, em voz alta.

- Tadaaaimaaa!

Fechou a porta atrás de si, e obvervou, com plena satisfação, o hall de entrada daquela casa, que ele tão bem conhecia. Houve um barulho de uma cadeira a arrastar-se. Ouviu-se uma voz feminina, que facilmente reconheceu:

- Taichi?

Martelaram passos de corrida, e a sua mãe Yuuko pipocou ali, descalça e com um avental vermelho. Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam, naquele rosto de mulher veterana, que sorriu ao ver o seu filho voltar ao seu lar.

- Eu mesmo – ele sorriu.

- Taichi! - exclamou ela.

- Oniichaaaaan!

Taichi viu a mãe aproximar-se, mas não contou com a segunda pessoa que apareceu tão depressa quanto veio a correr ao seu encontro. Só sentiu um par de braços capturarem o pescoço dele e teve a reacção de tentar não cair, confuso.

- Hi... Hikari? - olhou para baixo.

Impossível não reconhecer aquele abraço e cabelo liso, cor de avelã, que caracterizavam a sua irmã mais nova. Ela apertou-o num abraço forte, mesmo para alguém com braços tão finos como os dela. Mesmo com vinte e dois anos, a escolhida da luz continuava quase do mesmo tamanho – ao contrário dele, que se tornara um pouco mais alto.

Hikari levantou a cabeça para observá-lo, com uma expressão quase zangada, que o intimidou.

- Tentámos telefonar-te o dia todo! – os olhos dor de mel dela faiscaram de frustração, exigindo-lhe explicações – Onde diabo tu estiveste? Baka!

Taichi ficou nervoso. Hikari deixara de ser aquela criança inofensiva que sempre lhe pedia protecção. Cada vez mais tornara-se uma espécie de segunda mãe, que vivia perguntando-lhe se tinha o sono em dia. Mas talvez fosse ansiedade de ficar como filha única, porque isso só começara desde o dia em que ele saíra daquela casa...

- Eu estou óptimo – respondeu-lhe com o seu habitual sorriso e esfregou-lhe o cabelo – Não foi nada demais...

- Como assim não foi nada demais? - desta vez foi a voz da mãe dele quem se fez ouvir. Hikari penteava-se com os dedos, reclamando com ele, quando olhou para ela.

Imitando-a, Taichi levantou a cabeça para constatar que a mãe parecia intranquila, agora que o tinha à sua frente e tinha certezas de que ele estava bem. Estudava-o dos pés à cabeça, de braços cruzados.

- O teu pai tentou ir a tua casa. Não atendeste as nossas chamadas porquê?

- Ah... - ele hesitou, num sorriso sem graça – Tinha o telemóvel desligado. Só me lembrei disso à vinda para cá. Desculpa.

Yuuko fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Passou uma mão cansada pela face direita. _Mesmo pedindo para ligar com frequência para casa, ali estava ele, depois de alguns meses sem sequer visitá-los. _

Hikari largou o irmão, mas não parecia disposta a deixá-lo em paz tão cedo. Taichi pôde finalmente observá-la por inteiro; tinha o pijama cor de rosa dela vestido, e pantufas peludas com orelhas de coelho.

- O que é que aconteceu afinal? – perguntou ela – O que dizia no jornal era verdade? Morreu mesmo um pessoa?

Taichi hesitou. Começou por coçar a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar do dela, mas sem saber muito bem como tocar naquela questão. Não gostava de envolver a família naquele tipo de assuntos... e de certo modo, isso explicava parte da sua ausência os últimos tempos.

- Eu...

- Mais importante que isso – a voz da mãe interrompeu-os.

Taichi receou alguma intervenção mais directa, porque viu que a mãe olhou-o directamente nos olhos... mas este olhar deslizou para um sorriso terno, quando ela percebeu o silêncio dele.

- Já jantaste?

Dificilmente conseguiria escapar com um não. Não comera absolutamente nada todo o dia... e abandonara a miserável piza no microondas. A mãe não precisou sequer de ouvir a resposta, porque o silêncio dele foi mais eloquente do que tudo. Acabou por revirar os olhos e deu meia volta.

- Eu vou preparar-te alguma coisa – afastou-se – Entra! Ou estás à espera que te convide?

Hikari divertiu-se com o gesto dela e entrou também, alegremente. Taichi soltou com um suspiro dividido entre o profundo embaraço e o conforto. Descalçou-se rapidamente à entrada, deixando-se arrastar pela irmã.

Pelo menos a mãe dele sabia agir sem perguntas. Talvez fosse um dom de mãe; nunca o saberia... ela simplesmente sabia.

- O pai? - foi a primeira pessoa por quem Taichi perguntou, quando chegou à sala. Viu a televisão acesa, emitindo um quizshow famoso por deitar as pessoas à água quando respondiam erradamente às questões da noite que geralmente o seu pai apreciava. Hikari atirou-se para o sofá, contente, mas não estava mais ninguém por ali. Ou...

- Bu! Atrás de ti!

Taichi voltou-se para trás. Viu o pai dele a sorrir.

- _Tou-san! _[1]

O progenitor acabara de sair do WC para assustá-lo por trás, com o cabelo molhado todo espetado no ar. Tinha um ar satisfeito.

- Estava a ver quando é que aparecias – exclamou o homem, despenteando o filho como sempre ensinara a fazer com a Hikari – Onde é que estiveste?

- Pára com isso! - protestou, embora sorrindo com a velha brincadeira dele; sacudiu-se para se recompor – Desculpa. Tive que responder a um interrogatório hoje de manhã... - moveu-se para o sofá que a irmã não ocupava. Não terminou a frase, porque foi interrompido por um bocejo. A mãe remexia nos talheres e já tirara ingredientes do frigorífico para lhe preparar uma refeição... e ele sentiu-se bem, de volta a casa.

- Eu disse-te que fosses procurá-lo hoje de manhã na esquadra – ouviu a mãe dele reclamar em voz alta ao marido – Pergunta-lhe o que aconteceu... Não quero nem saber no que ele se meteu desta vez! – parecia falar como se estivesse zangada, mas a natureza desta afirmação traía-a, e Taichi sabia perfeitamente disso, caso contrário, ela nem teria comentado o assunto.

Hikari sorriu, mas Susumu permaneceu sério quando se sentou ao lado da filha e puxou o controlo remoto no processo, para diminuir o volume sonoro da TV.

- Então... - o pai começou, observando-o com curiosidade – Como foi?

Taichi não queria exactamente preocupá-lo... mas descobriu que, lá no fundo, estava ansioso por deitar para fora toda a carga de frustração daquele dia.

Sentiu o pêlo suave de um animal tocar-lhe na mão e olhou para baixo. Identificou a gata velha deles, a Miko. O felino gordo e velho miou, como se lhe quisesse dar as boas-vindas... e isto fê-lo sorrir um pouco... com aquela sensação curiosa de segurança.

* * *

...

- O quê? - a mãe dele gritou, fazendo com Taichi quase se engasgasse com o tofu. Engoliu com esforço e piscou os olhos para ela, nervoso.

Mas ele hesitara muito antes de falar. Na verdade, pretendia não contar nada até a irmã forçá-lo a responder por que motivo narrava todos os acontecimentos como se não soubesse ao certo o que se tinha sucedido. O jornal fora muito específico sobre o assassinato e o envolvimento dele.

Taichi não teve exactamente como evitá-lo. Respirou fundo e explicou que tinham encontrado o estupefaciente nas análises ao seu sangue.

Yuuko e Susumu entreolharam-se, não disfarçando a cumplicidade em matéria de inquietação.

- Mas o que foste fazer àquele lugar? - Hikari disparou.

Não fosse ser a irmã, Taichi te-la-ia obrigado a engolir o garfo. Ele apelou às reservas da sua paciência para responder àquela pergunta, que já lhe fora colocada tantas vezes por tantas pessoas diferentes, que lhes perdera a conta.

- Eu não sei. Não me lembro... - franziu o sobrolho para o prato de yakisoba.

_A resposta invariável._

A senhora Yagami percebeu o olhar que o marido dela lhe deitou, e suspirou, amuada, agindo como se não tivesse outro remédio.

- Não me olhes assim! Já sabes o que eu penso sobre isto – ela exclamou e ignorou o marido para sentar-se com eles à mesa. Taichi observou-a, sem entender o significado de tudo aquilo. Viu-a pousar o pano à sua frente, dirigindo-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Taichi... eu já falei com o teu pai sobre isto. Ele não concorda comigo, mas eu falo na mesma...

Ele engoliu mais uma porção de carne com massa... mas sentiu-se um bocado estúpido por estar a comer, com a mãe a falar tão seriamente. O tom dela fez-lhe lembrar quando tinha uma opinião a dar, mas achava que podia ser mal interpretada, se não tivesse cuidado. Era esse tipo de olhar penetrante.

- Tens lidado com um monte de casos perigosos sozinho – pausa – Eu sei que a tua profissão não é fácil de conseguir, e que treinaste imenso para conseguir entrar nas provas de admissão, mas... - a mãe dele hesitou – Taichi, tu ainda és novo. A divisão em que trabalhavas antes era perfeita para a tua idade... e não corrias tantos riscos e...

Um novo suspiro. Para ele, não era um discurso novo. Taichi já tinha passado por aquela situação dezenas de vezes. Mas tinha apenas uma coisa a dizer.

- Mãe, _alguém_tem que fazer alguma coisa. - foi directo e sincero – É um bocado tarde para fugir...

Também ali, a resposta era invariável.

A irmã dele observava-o, sem saber muito bem como intervir na conversa. Até ali tinha estado a olhar para o centro da mesa, introspectiva, como se digerisse a informação só com os ouvidos. Mas a mudança de tom do irmão provocara-lhe a curiosidade.

- Além disso... - Taichi devolveu o olhar para ela... que ficou surpreendida, mas rapidamente percebeu as intenções dele - Eu e o Yamato fizemos uma promessa. Isto não é muito pior do que eu e a Hikari fazíamos antes...

A Digital World.

Aquele era um assunto que, embora não fosse taboo, fazia sempre a mãe dele perder argumentos. A Digital World era uma dimensão paralela organizada pelos dados digitais do mundo real, onde os dois irmãos tinham lutado, como crianças escolhidas, contra vários digimons das trevas...

Aquilo fora há muito tempo. Tinha passado quinze anos desde a derrota de Apocalimon; doze anos desde a derrota de Belial Vamdemon. Mas, para ele, os problemas do mundo digital estavam longe de estar resolvidos. Havia ainda demasiados mistérios a resolver, mesmo depois daquele dia...

Alguém respirou fundo.

- Desisto.

Taichi engoliu e disparou o olhar na direcção da mãe. Mas ela já se tinha levantado, pegando os talhetes sujos e levando-os para a cozinha. Viu o cabelo dela balouçar um pouco, mas não conseguiu ver a expressão facial dela.

- Mãe? - Taichi tentou perceber se ela tinha simplesmente ficado amuada com o que lhe acabava de dizer.

- Deixa-a... - disse a voz cansada do pai dele. Susumu estava ainda ali sentado, com o olhar aparentemente perdido na televisão. Levou a lata de cerveja aos lábios e engoliu dois ou três goles, antes de respirar fundo e virar-se para ele...

Taichi surpreendeu-se. Estava à espera que ele reagisse um pouco zangado, por ter falado com a mãe daquela maneira... mas jamais com aquele ar... condescendente? Orgulhoso? Ele não sabia dizer.

- A tua mãe não muda...

Era um tom cansado, que raramente Taichi ouvia da boca do seu progenitor. O ritmo de um adulto que estava satisfeito com o que a vida lhe tinha dado...

- Aquilo passa-lhe. Tem estado assim desde que leu o jornal.

Podia estar a falar de um modo desleixado... mas a expressão facial serena com que o observava dizia-lhe que estava muito mais consciente do que o normal.

- A Hikari também... - o pai dele riu-se um pouco – Ela quase mandou aquela gata com luvas procurar-te. Eu é que lhe disse para te deixar em paz.

Taichi olhou perplexo para a irmã.

- A Tailmon?

- C-Claro que sim! - exclamou Hikari na defensiva, ficando toda vermelha. Ela pôs-se de pé e apoiou as mãos na mesa, com veemência – Somos irmãos, não somos?

Taichi sorriu nervosamente. Ele devia saber que não podia subestimar a teimosia das mulheres... Viu Hikari agarrar no prato vazio dele e afastar-se, de cara fechada. Não soube bem porquê, mas ver a mãe e a irmã reagirem assim... fê-lo sentir-se culpado.

Suspirou... e proferiu mentalmente algumas maldições à redactora do artigo do jornal.

- E então? - ouviu a voz do pai indagar-lhe.

Taichi voltou a piscar os olhos na direcção de Susumu. Ele tinha pousado a lata em cima da mesa... e desta vez parecia mais sério. Brincava com a lata, coçando a barba por fazer com a outra mão.

Como se interpretasse o silêncio dele, o pai insistiu.

- O que vais fazer daqui para a frente?

O escolhido da coragem anuiu, ainda pensativo.

- Eu... - hesitou.

Voltou a espreitar na direcção da cozinha, sem saber como dizer aquilo sem causar grande impacto. Viu a mãe dele a lavar a louça. Estava de costas, por isso, era difícil dizer que emoções lhe atravessavam a alma. A irmã ajudava ali ao lado, arrumando os talheres limpos na gaveta.

Taichi batalhava com a própria consciência. Primeiro, não queria passar a sensação que só fora a casa dos pais por interesse pessoal. E segundo, o mais importante... não queria preocupar a família ainda mais.

Talvez por isso, respirou fundo e levantou-se, calado. Mas de um modo que dificilmente passou despercebido ao pai dele. Hikari ficou também curiosa e viu-o meter as mãos nos bolsos. Estava com ar sério.

- Preciso de um favor da Hikari.

Deitou um olhar penetrante à irmã, que parou, espantada. Também a mãe dele, ali ao lado, fechou a torneira do lava-louças e parou para olhar para os azulejos, à sua frente, quando ele disse...

- _Preciso do Agumon._

* * *

**Glossário japonês:**  
[1] Tou-san - significa "pai". Eu usei a versão japonesa porque o Taichi é do tipo de pessoa informal que omite os honoríficos com os pais dele (a forma mais respeitável é dizer "Otou-san"). Acho que este tipo de relação carinhosa que ele tem com os pais perde-se um bocado com o português. lol

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

...e eu preciso de começar a fazer revisões melhores antes de publicar. O facto de não usar corrector automático não ajuda, por isso, perdoem-me se saiu muita calinada desta vez também. lol! Sempre escapa alguma coisa.

OBRIGADÍSSIMA uma vez mais pela review Aquilla! Não que goste de obrigar os leitores a comentar, porque nem sempre existe coisas para se dizer, ainda mais capítulos pequenos como este; mas ainda assim, foi encorajador sim! lol! Thank you~!

Comentários são bem vindos pessoal, R&R! =D


End file.
